Terrible Loss
by KaylaMicael
Summary: Elsa suffers a heartbreaking loss, and Anna is left to comfort her.


Despite the newly lit fires, the chill in the castle was still prominent as warmly dressed servants hurried through the darkening halls.

Rubbing her arms, Anna paced the hall outside the tall, elaborate doors to her sister's rooms as Kristoff leaned against a nearby wall, rubbing his eyes. Olaf stood completely subdued for once, his flurry cloud darker than usual.

Finally, the doors opened and Anna's head snapped up. She hurried up as Georg stepped out, followed by one of the castle physicians.

"Is she okay?"

"Her Majesty is quite weak," the doctor replied. "But no more than is expected. Her physical condition isn't what worries me, however."

Anna felt her heart sink.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

His face lined with grief, Georg let out a heavy sigh.

"She won't speak to anyone, or listen to what the doctor says. When I tried to talk to her, she just kept whispering 'I'm sorry'. She won't even stay in bed."

Anna felt some relief, though her sadness only deepened. Despite the lost time between them, she recognized what was happening: Elsa was punishing herself.

Anna placed a hand on Georg's arm.

"Let me talk to her," she said softly. Her brother-in-law looked at her, some slight unease in his eyes. It was understandable, of course; if Elsa wouldn't talk to her husband, what were the chances she'd talk to the sister she had just reconciled with after 13 years. Finally, Georg nodded and looked at her with tired, sad eyes.

"Please, help her."

Olaf shuffled forward, his eyes wide.

"Can I help too?"

Anna knelt, taking one of his stick hands in hers.

"Not right now, Olaf. Give us some time first, okay?"

The snowman looked put-down, but nodded without argument. Anna patted his head gently.

"Don't worry… she'll get better."

When she stood, Kristoff came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good luck," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she hugged him back.

"Thanks."

…

Anna pushed the doors open a crack and slipped through into the dark sitting room. A few maids lighting the lamps stopped and curtsied, their murmured greetings full of sympathy. Anna nodded and moved to the bedroom door. She placed a hand on the silver handle, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

The room was dark and a chill hung in the air, despite the low fire crackling in the grate. Anna walked toward the bed, her feet making almost no sound against the carpeted floor.

"Elsa?"

She stepped around the bed, and her heart fell at what she saw. Her sister sat with her back against the bed in a pale blue nightgown, her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared at the floor. Even though Anna knew she wouldn't be cold, she took a folded blanket on the bed and slowly knelt beside her sister, draping it over her shoulders.

"Elsa, don't do this."

She saw Elsa's lips tighten, but she didn't even turn her head. An old, deep fear stirred inside Anna, but she pushed it back and placed a hand on her sister's arm.

"Don't shut us out now, please."

She felt the slight trembling grow even stronger, then Elsa took a shaking breath and looked at her hands.

"I… I lost her… i-it was me…"

"Elsa, there's no proof of that," Anna said firmly. "You heard what the doctor said about Grandmama… she lost two before Papa."

"But… but I was so careful…"

Tears streamed down Elsa's face as her hands moved down to her stomach.

"I didn't … think to wear gloves, when I… when I touched…"

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You didn't have to, Elsa. It wasn't your fault."

After a few moments, Elsa pressed into her shoulder, shuddering with heart-wrenching sobs. The air in the room grew colder, but Anna ignored it and kept holding her sister.

"Shh… it's okay," she whispered, tears spilling from her own eyes. "I'm right here."

After several minutes, Elsa's sobs finally began to quieten.

"What… what must the people think?" she whispered through her tears. "I… I…"

She felt a hand touch her cheek, and was startled to see Anna smiling at her.

"Want to see?" she asked softly.

Confused, Elsa let her sister help her stand. Her weak legs began to tremble, but Anna wrapped an arm around her.

"Easy, lean on me… come on."

They slowly made their way across the room to the wide bay window. Keeping an arm around Elsa, Anna reached out and pulled open the drapes.

Elsa's eyes widened; a large crowd of people in dark clothes had gathered outside the gate, which had hundreds of flowers placed all around it. They were looking up at the castle with solemn faces, and parents were urging children forward to add their own contributions.

Elsa gazed out the window for several minutes, then closed her eyes as more tears slid down her pale cheeks. Anna felt just a little of the chill in the room suddenly lift and her smile widened a bit. Without speaking, she led her sister back to the bed, slipping the blanket from her shoulders as she helped her in.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered. "C-can you… ask Georg…"

Anna nodded as she pulled up the covers.

"I'll get him. You just rest."

"I… I'm sorry…"

Anna smiled sadly as she brushed some of her sister's hair back from her face.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault."

She had a feeling Elsa still didn't believe her, but she didn't expect her to. She would keep saying it, though… as many times as it took.


End file.
